Betrayal
by flamanipulator
Summary: Takes place at end of On the Head of a Pin. Sam takes has to protect Dean in the hospital against an angel, but things go too far. Will Dean forgive him, or will Sam have screwed up too badly this time? it's a one-shot


**Alright, this is my first Supernatural fanfic. It takes place at the very end of On the Head of a Pin, right after Sam is done talking to Castiel in the hospital.**

Betrayal

Sam sat next to his brother's bed, for what seemed like hours, after returning from his argument with Castiel, fuming over the so-called-angel refusing to heal his brother. He stared down at the intubation tube, among the plethora of bandages that were Dean's current style. He could feel the hate building up inside of him as he thought of how they had done nothing but screw Dean and himself over since they first raised Dean from Hell.

Sam's mind twitched as he heard the telltale bells and flutter of wings that signaled the approach of an 'angel'. He turned his head to take in the newcomer, merely wanting to know who to start yelling at, when he saw Anna. Anna, the only angel he had yet to meet that deserved the title.

"Sam!" She called loudly, breaking him from his stormy thoughts. "Sam, I need you to listen to me!"

"What, Anna?" He finally replied, still moody at the whole prospect of angels. They were supposed to be peaceful, forgiving. They were legendary for granting miracles and giving happiness to those around them. They should-

"Sam, Uriel is on his way. I need to go and save Castiel, or else life is going to get even worse than it already is." Anna had grabbed his shoulders to force him to look at her. "Sam, I know that it isn't demons that have been killing angels, you know it hasn't been either. You need to-" She broke off midsentence, cocking her head to the side like she had done while human when she listened to the angels speaking. "Sam, I need to go, right now."

Sam merely stared, dumbstruck, as the angel jumped away and disappeared in a gust of wings and bells. _What the- What was she just talking about?_ He wondered silently as he turned back to his brother.

Ever since he had killed Alistair with little more effort than it took to lift a small weight, he had felt different; it was as though he had killed the wrong person in his attempt at revenge._ No, not revenge. Alistair was necessary for all trouble he has caused us. Plus, he almost killed Dean!_ He returned to his musings of Anna's warning about Uriel. Sure he had never liked the guy even as much as Castiel, but why would he need to be warned about another angel? Unless he was coming to screw with them again.

As though summoned by his thoughts, Sam heard the angel enter the room, his wings and bells giving full warning. Sam's thoughts began to burn in his skull, his instincts telling him that he was in immense danger. He turned to look at the angel as the man began to approach the bed. "Stay back, Uriel, I don't want you anywhere near my brother." Sam growled as he stood up between Dean and the angel. Uriel stopped coming closer, his eyebrows rose in amusement. "Like you could stop me, child. But, if you want the chance, perhaps we should go elsewhere? I would _love_ to make good on my promise of turning you to dust!" Sam's eyes were forced shut as blinding light filled the room.

Sam opened his eyes to see the room with the Devil's Trap that had been set for Alistair. Uriel crossed from behind the Star of David to speak coldly. "Samuel Winchester, you have finally reached the point where you are more trouble than you're worth." The black man stood still as he spoke, but his words sent a chill through the young man's spine. He could feel the intent behind Uriel's words, the fact that he would now die was not lost on him.

"So, Uriel," he spoke up, his voice far stronger than he felt. "Why have you decided now to kill me? It can't possibly be because I killed the demon that was going to kill your friend, can it? I mean, you don't seem at all concerned that I may have also taken out the monster that was killing all of those angels." Sam knew that he was lying through his teeth, but there was no way that the angel could know that. After all, he had had plenty of thoughts that should have caused the angels to come down on him.

The words that Anna had last spoken to him came flooding back into his head after the last word had left his lips. _Sam, Uriel is on his way, I need to go save Castiel._ "Where is Castiel, Uriel? Anna just left to go and save him from something. If you're really his friend, why aren't you there helping?" Sam continued, the pause not as long as his thoughts had made it seem. "Sam, I don't expect you to understand, or care about my reasons for being here, and my reasons for why your brother has to die soon after you." Sam stopped breathing at those words. Dean had just gotten back from Hell, and now this 'angel' wanted to kill him again.

Rage spiked through Sam so brutally that anything else Uriel was saying fell on deaf ears. He had threatened Dean, his only living family and the man who had sold his soul for him. Jake's talk of 'flipping switches' in his head came flooding back along with all of the hate he felt. He could feel the switches in his mind flipping on like mad, his vision tunneling to focus solely on Uriel.

"I'm going to kill you." Sam growled, his pupils dilating to fill his entire eye in his rage. Uriel was launched from his position in front of Sam as an invisible fist smashed into him. He quickly jumped to his feet and gestured towards Sam, attempting to throw him through the wall, but Sam merely stood there, his eyes taking on a deep-reddish hue. "What have you done, Samuel Winchester?" Uriel gasped, his eyes opening in fear.

"I am going to kill you. You have threatened Dean, and that is not OKAY with me!" Sam thrust his arm out to the side, to toss he angel like a rag doll, causing his voice to strain slightly. Uriel rose up from his position against the wall again and began to chuckle lightly. "Samuel, you're foolish. You cannot kill me; only another angel can kill an-"

"Be silent." Sam commanded. His eyes flashed white briefly as Uriel's mouth slammed shut against his will, a loud clack sounding from the force of it. "You also presumed that Demons could not be killed, am I correct?" Sam's voice was darker and more deadly than anything Uriel had ever heard from a living being. He could feel his vocal cords vibrating and his mouth moving again as Sam forced the words from his throat. "We…C-could never…actually k-kill a dem-dem-demon! Merely s-send them back t-to H-ell." Uriel gasped for breath as his throat relaxed.

"Well then, Uriel, You'll be surprised to know, that I killed Alistair." Sam spoke quietly, still pushing Uriel further into the wall. "I know that. Castiel told me all about it before I nearly killed him."

"I said BE QUIET!" Sam shouted, crushing his hand into a fist. Uriel's jaws crashed together so hard that the force caused his vision to spike white as several teeth were shattered. "I told you, that I am going to kill you. Give me one good reason that I should not make you suffer for it first?" Sam's eyes had increased in their intensity, red the predominant color among black.

"Because, if you kill me, the wrath of Heaven will reign down upon your head so quickly that you will not know what happened. Not even your powers will save you then." Uriel laughed quietly, but the laugh was cut off as Sam dug him further into the wall.

"Tell me, Uriel: Since I have demon blood in me, what would happen if I were to drink angel blood?" As Sam spoke, a deep gash rent itself in Uriel's arm; blood pouring from the open would like a fountain. "Would it kill me? Or would it give me back my sanity? I know very well that I am going to kill someone else, if I remain in this state. I know that that person will be the next living creature I see, except for Dean." _I would never hurt Dean._ His eyes lost some of their intensity as his thoughts wandered back to his brother, lying in the hospital.

Uriel took this chance at a distraction to hurl Sam away from him, but Sam merely caught himself in mid air, settling gently back to the ground. "That was stupid, Uriel." He said calmly as the angel was thrown back into the wall.

"Now, I don't want to risk you surviving to kill Dean, if I die." Sam began to draw small symbols in the air, a thin gold light trailing behind his fingers as they wove an intricate patter, similar to a Devil's Trap. "So, if drinking angel blood kills me, at least you'll go down too." He then thrust his fingers against Uriel's chest, sealing his life to Sam's, but not the other way around. "When you die, I'll just walk away like nothing happened." He smiled as he said this, raising his hand to pull Uriel's arm up to him. "Sam…Don't." The angel growled softly, his battered body not allowing him to speak properly.

Sam then pressed his lips to Uriel's arm and sucked deeply, drawing still more blood from the angel's body. It burned as it entered his mouth, but then it acquired a numbing feeling, as though he had just been injected with Novocaine. He could feel the rage leaving his body; the cloud lifting from his mind. Sam could think about more than Dean and Uriel's threat to kill him, allowing him to calm himself down. His eyes faded, from the bloody red they had become, back to the deep blue-green that matched his brother's. He could also feel power pulsing through him, just waiting to be released.

"Well, that went quiet well, don't you agree, Uriel? I don't even have the urge to drink demon blood anymore." Sam's voice was taunting and cruel, but he felt mildly guilty about it. If this 'angel' had not threatened Dean's life, he would have turned away from him right then.

The angel's head had fallen, but Sam knew that he was still awake, merely playing dead so that Sam would perhaps leave him alone. Sam needed more information, however. "Uriel, look at me." He commanded, causing the angel's head to rise up slowly. "Who killed all of those other angels, and what was their motive?" Sam's voice was soft and welcoming, but Uriel knew that he still planned on killing him. "Go t-to H-"

"Ah! I don't think so." Sam said, holding up his hand gently. Uriel's voice froze in his throat, causing him to choke slightly. The hunter's eyes flashed white as he gave another command to the angel; "Uriel, tell me who killed the angels, and what their motive was, now."

"I-I…I did it. I k-killed them to r-raise…to raise our brother, Lucifer, back from Hell." His head dropped back to his chest in defeat, knowing that now if Sam did not kill him, the entire garrison of Heaven would. "Thank you, Uriel. Was that so hard?" Sam's voice was still taunting, but it had grown softer; less cruel. "Uriel, because I'm feeling sorry for you, and because I know that you are a worthless excuse for an angel, I will take pity on you, and let you decide how to die. Would you like me to kill you, or would you like your siblings to do the job? I'm certain they are just chomping at the bit to have at you. If you let them kill you, you may have a chance to run away. You won't survive the night, whichever way you choose." Sam released his hold on the angel and stepped back, allowing the man some room to move.

"Uriel," Sam's eyes flashed as he laid a new command on him. "Take me back to Dean. You can die however you choose, but I don't want to kill you anymore." Sam's rage had disappeared entirely, and now he just wanted to return to Dean, to the one person who would always keep an eye out for him. A bright light filled the room, and when Sam's eyes reopened, he was standing back in Dean's hospital room, Uriel nowhere to be seen.

"Dean!" Sam called quietly to his brother, collapsing at the edge of his bed. The realization of what he had just been about to do, what he had done, to the angel came crashing down on him. "I'm so, so sorry, Dean. He threatened you and I-I…I could not help myself. I-I almost k-killed him." Sam's eyes had rapidly filled with tears as he begged his comatose brother's forgiveness.

"I need you to forgive me, Dean." Sam set his hand against Dean's chest gently, and searched out his new powers. He felt the light leaving his hand and enter Dean, healing his multiple wounds. He grabbed the intubation tube and gently removed it, holding back his brother's gag reflex with telekinesis. Dean's eyes flew open as he gasped for air, looking wildly around the room. "Please, Dean. You have to forgive me." Sam sobbed brokenly into his brother's wrapped arm.

"Sammy? What happened?" Dean asked confusedly. "What did you do?" The older man could feel his brother's shame, knew that he had done something horrible. "Dean…I nearly killed Uriel. I-I…He threatened to kill you, and I j-just got so…so mad! I released everything I have, I let go of any inhibitions I had. I-I drank his blood to cure my mind, and it gave me more powers. _I_ _drank an angel's blood, Dean! _I-I…please. Please just say that you'll forgive me. Yours is the only opinion I care about, Dean. Please, please forgive me!" Sam begged into his brother's arm, tears freely rolling down his face in shame.

Dean sat speechless for several minutes, letting his brother's deeds soak in. _Sam…Almost __**killed**__ an angel? Did him…_ "Did you kill the other angels as well, Sam?" He asked quietly, fearing the answer. Sam shook his head weakly, causing Dean to let out a relieved sigh.

The door exploded open at that point, and Dean was rocketed from his spot on the bed towards the window. He shattered through it and began to fall to the ground as he saw Uriel standing at the door, his hand outstretched. "Dean!" Sam cried, throwing his hand out as well. His brother's descent ceased immediately, Sam's power overriding that of Uriel's. He felt Uriel rushing towards him, but he needed to save Dean. He was pulling his brother back through the shattered window when he felt something pierce through his chest, stabbing through the front of his shirt.

Sam's eyes turned all black as the realization of what had happened dawned on him. He pulled Dean the rest of the way through and gently dropped him to the floor before turning back to the angel, the knife still sticking through his chest. "You can't kill a demon, Uriel." Sam said coldly, the knife slowly pulling itself from his back. "I may be part angel now, but I'm still a demon as well, and merely stabbing one's chest won't kill it. I'm barely human, thanks to you!" Sam screamed at the shocked angel. His voice caused the room to shake, the lights flickering on and off as power radiated off of Sam like a nuclear reactor. "Your brother dies!" Uriel hissed as he threw another knife towards Dean. Sam caught it easily in his hand, and then raised his other arm, lifting Uriel off the ground. "You die." As his voice left his throat, he could feel the power raging through him.

Sam latched onto Uriel's soul the same way he had Alistair's, except slightly different, and this man was an 'angel'. "You will never hurt any other angels, any other _people_, or my brother, ever again!" His voice raged through the room as Uriel's eyes and mouth began to glow with an intense white light, the likes of which Dean had never seen before. "Shut your eyes, Dean." Sam growled as he destroyed Uriel from the inside out. A shockwave blasted through the room, shattering lights and windows all around the hospital, and Uriel the Angel was destroyed.

Sam turned his attention to the whole in his chest, feeling the blood seep down his shirt. "Crap." He muttered as he called out his now-weakened angel powers to heal himself. Because Uriel had stabbed him, it had begun to kill the angel within Sam, only slowed due to the demon and human parts of him.

With his chest barely healed enough for Sam to survive if he was human, he turned his attention to the rapidly fading network of angels that flitted through his mind. _Anna._ He called silently, but powerfully. The angel appeared in a flash of light and feathers the moment he had called. "Yes, Sam? I see that you killed Uriel, but I am sorry for what it cost you to do so."

"It's fine, Anna, for now. In a few moments however, I am going to start killing people unless you do something for me." Sam said darkly, the demon blood already swamping the humanity that remained in him. "I need some of your blood, Anna. It will counteract the demon blood, and stop me from losing my mind. Dean will be the only person on earth who is safe if you don't do this." He warned, his eyes deepening in their blackness as he spoke.

"What?!" Dean called from his position behind the bed, terrified at Sam's words.

"Please, Anna." Sam begged, putting a hand to his head to stave off the instincts to kill everyone around Dean and himself. Anna pulled out her knife quickly and slit open her arm, offering it to Sam immediately. "Go ahead, Sam. If it will help you remain Sam, go ahead." Sam attacked her arm, sucking greedily for a full mouthful, but then pulled away. The blood burned his mouth again, before changing to the delicious flavor that it had attained with Uriel. Sam struggled for several seconds before the desire to drink Anna's blood faded entirely.

"Thank you, Anna." Sam said as he straightened out of his crouched state.

"Anything to save you or Dean, Sam." The angel replied as she left in another flutter of wings and bells. "Sam…" His brother gasped, clutching tightly to the bed. "Sam, what did you just do?" The younger brother's head whipped around to face Dean and, seeing the terrified expression there, immediately crumpled into one of pain.

"Dean…Please, don't look at me like that." Sam uttered softly. "I'm…I can't even say I'm sorry for killing Uriel. I'm sorry that you had to see me like that. I'm sorry that killing Uriel pushed me so far that I needed to drink Anna's blood to come back. I'm…I'm sorry that…that I lost control so close to you, Dean. No, I'm sorry that I lost control at all!" Sam's voice had been barely audible until the last few lines when he crashed to his knees, the guilt finally crushing him under its weight.

"Dean, I told you how I drank Uriel's blood, right? When I did that, I was a demon. I had given myself over completely, so that I could kill him and save you. I lost it so badly, that I was desperate for more. More everything! More power, more blood, more death! As soon as I was finished with killing Uriel, I was going to go and slaughter any living creature I could find, as long as it was not you. Drinking Uriel's blood…It calmed me down; it repressed the demon that I had unleashed. That is the only reason that Uriel was still alive to attack you just now, and when he stabbed me…Dean, it killed the angel that had been repressing the demon.

"You heard what I said to Anna, that I would go and kill anyone I could find. That had been true; I would have killed them all, had I not drank her blood. Now, I'm under control, and I won't do anything; to you or anyone else.

"Dean, you have to forgive me. I was begging before Uriel came back, but now I'm desperate. I need you to forgive me, because as I said, you are the only person whose opinion I care about. Even if you can't trust me anymore, at least forgive me at some point. I know that after what I've done, I don't deserve to be trusted. I told you that I would not use my power anymore, but I did. I did it to save you, but I still did. Please, Dean, just forgive me for that, and I'll be okay."

Sam looked up to see Dean's wide eyes staring at him, indecision clearly scrawled across his face. "Dean, if I lose you because of this, it will be worse than you going back to Hell. I lost you to Hell because you were saving me, but if I lose you now, it will be my fault, and I just couldn't live through that." Sam was sitting prostrate on the ground, his head hung lower than Dean thought humanly possible while still sitting upright. _Of course, Sammy isn't exactly human anymore, is he? What do I do? He is my brother, but he has flown so far off the reservation that I should be hunting him! Killing demons and angels?!_

_Dean, it's partially your fault that he's like this._ His second voice came in. His conscience always chose the worst moments to make itself known. _If you had never made that deal, Sam would have stayed dead, gone to Heaven most likely, and then he never would have become something that you should be hunting! It may have been his free will to work up to this, but you started him on that path by keeping him alive._

_Shut up!_ Dean shouted at himself, hating that he knew that his conscience was right. _He saved you, Dean. No matter how far he may have gone, he did save your life. Plus, he's your brother._

"_Always watch out for your little brother, Dean."_ His father's voice rang through his head, cementing his decision. Dean rose to his feet slowly and painfully made his way over to his little brother. Sam remained downcast, his eyes on the floor, tears cascading swiftly as Dean walked over to him. As awful as 'chick-flick moments' were, this time it was necessary.

He gently wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders, hugging him to his chest. Sam leaned over, his head crashing into Dean's chest as his tears spilled out with renewed vigor. "I'm so sorry, Dean. So sorry." He cried as he wrapped his arms around his older brother.

"It's okay, Sammy. I forgive you. I know you did it with the best of intentions, and to save my life. I forgive you, little bro." Dean began crying softly as well, a single tear slowly rolling down his cheek to drop onto his brother's head.

"_Dean, why is Daddy always gone?" A younger Sam asked his older brother sadly. _

"_Sam, Dad is busy doing work to keep us safe. He's only gone so that we can stay alive." Dean answered gently, hugging his little brother as he worried. "Is he going to leave us like Mommy?" Sam asked, tears rolling down his cheeks at the thought. "I don't know, Sammy. I know he doesn't want to, and he'll try his hardest to stay around."_

"_Dean, don't ever leave me. I don't want to be alone here, because I know that Daddy will leave, someday." The little boy clutched his brother's shirt tightly as sobs wracked his tiny form._

"_Don't worry, Sam. I will never leave you, I promise."_

Dean would never leave him, no matter what. He had gone crazy and killed an angel, but Dean had forgiven him for it. Sam could survive, because his older brother, the only person left in his life that mattered, had forgiven him, and would never leave him behind.

**I really hope that everyone liked it. Be sure to drop a review, it's the best response possible. Constructive critisism is extremely welcome, as there is always room for improvement.**

**BTW, I have two more stories up. Go check out my profile to see them. They're both supernatural, but one of them's a crossover with Twilight. I would love some input from that story, as that is the main one I'm working on right now. please go check em out!**


End file.
